nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to the Pub! : also check the archive UWN, our future? All citizens are asked to vote (see the link). It'll close on Sunday, so do it now when it's still possible to vote! Adlibitan Vice President and Organisator of the UWN top, Alexandru 17:58, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Sir Washington and HRH already voted, so I want to ask Yuri and Robin in particular to vote. Please. Alexandru 18:56, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yuri won't be online today. 18:59, 16 January 2008 (UTC) UWN |} Alexandru 13:23, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Lovian Banking! Lovia has his first bank now! For all your bankings, asurances and stock exanges you should visit Aventis!! (We are also looking for companies that wish to offer some stocks for sale on our page). 19:07, 22 January 2008 (UTC) I hope this is alright ( http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Permission ) Lars 11:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Inauguration day Strange, after everybody has been inaugurated, everybody seems to have vanished. Am I alone on this planet ? Lars 09:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm still here! Where's the king? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:53, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sunbathing on faraway beaches ? Skiing ? Couldn't tell you. Lars 12:20, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Important - UWN Eén: ro:RWC:UWN, het stemlokaal en de discussies. Twee: de zojuist gestarte discussie Alexandru 16:46, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Administration and help I'm currently working on the renewal of the Help category and Administration categories. This link Category:Administration of this site. I haven't finished yet, but if you think something should be changed, you can always tell me. 11:43, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Kosovo Another question: should we accept the independence of Kosovo? 16:22, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :I do, very much ! Lars 17:48, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::BTW, I just received a message from my superiors. Another special mission (again), leaving tonight. Don't know when I'll be back, but I'll be wathing ye all. Lars 17:51, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. Thanks for voting before you leave Enjoy your 'mission'! 17:53, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::ro:Forum:Kosovo for more! 18:19, 17 February 2008 (UTC) National Anthem We are looking for a national anthem!!! Anyone an idea? The best one become the official national anthem and the winner will be rewarded! 12:46, 23 February 2008 (UTC) *I live in Lovia *I live for Lovia, *I pray for it *Because i'm a part of it! *Long live, long live *My kingdom Lovia! Funny, isn't it?--Marius Ştefan Scrie-mi 13:43, 23 February 2008 (UTC) : You wrote it? 13:44, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, i wrote it but i don't desire that a kingdom powerful as Lovia to have such an anthem. Everybody alse?--A.A. Marius Deaconu 13:55, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::It sure is a nice text :) Maybe we could place it somewhere, where people can read it, just for fun. It's up to you 13:58, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Sincerly, could it be the national anthem?-- 14:10, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I think it's not very well suited to be a national anthem. But we sure could make something of this, a sort of promotional text on Lovia. 14:11, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::I`ve got an idea: *I live in Lovia *I live for Lovia, *I believe in Lovia *Because i'm a part of it! *Long live, long live *My kingdom Lovia! Lars 08:05, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :We are in need of a literatural writer in English... For Limburgish it's easy but for English..... What's billijkheid in English? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:52, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Train Village who wants to buy a house in Train Village Pierlot 12:27, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Images There seems to be a problem with the images, non of the recently uploaded ones is visible on the pages ? Any possibility to fix this ? 15:00, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :What does this mean ? This is what I get when I uploaded the image of the Carpe Diem and the Princess building: Map "temp/6/60" kon niet aangemaakt worden. 15:36, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Dat heb ik ook al 'ns gehad op Wikistad. Over een paar dagen is dat over.. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:50, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::Idd, even afwachten. 20:39, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Addicted We're all addicted to Wikination and Lovia, isn't it? So I made a list of addaction grades Please fill in your name where you think you fit! * Unrestorably addicted ** 08:22, 9 March 2008 (UTC) (I dream about it, I thinka bout it... When I'm on holiday or visiting a city, I look around looking for elements to use in Lovia ) ** 09:12, 9 March 2008 (UTC) If only there were 48 hours in a day and I had nothing else to do... ** ... * Heavily addicted ** ... * Addicted! ** Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 09:59, 9 March 2008 (UTC), but it won't take long untill I'm heavily addicted, yesterday I was a little bit addicted, the day before yesterday interested, so.... **: If it's getting to bad, I propose the Noble City General Hospital, where they have treats for such horrible diseases 10:08, 9 March 2008 (UTC) **:: I'll consider going there if it gets worse :) It's just a few miles from Hurbanova. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:11, 9 March 2008 (UTC) **::: And when we're done building a high-speed rail, it'll be even easier! 10:13, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ** ... * A bit addicted ** ... * Interested ** ... * No interest in Wikination ** ... Oops My signature is going bananas again. Who can help ? 09:13, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Huh? Looks fine to me?! 09:13, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeh, now it does, but look a bit higher, develish, (unrestorable addicted to...) but as they say, never paint the devil on the wall. BTW, good morning ! How is HRH doing today? 09:15, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::His Majesty is doing fine. It was an exhausting day yesterday and I'm still recovering, but I'm fine. I'm disapponited about the weather (here in Belgium...) and I hope it'll become better later. How are you Sir Lars Washington, Secretary of CHE and Chairman of Mandarin Village? 09:20, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::To be honest, I have (excuse me the expression) some kind of a hangover because of late partying last night. I think I'll have a quiet day and as the weather is bad, I might as well have a day treat at the Isis salons in Wikistad. Relaxing never harmed anyone. 09:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::True 09:35, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Internet Is there any internet in Lovia? Ben 14:28, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Euh, I think User:Marius.deaconu is involved in the internet business. Check his contribs and you'll find some I guess. 14:49, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::No. I can't find anything. Ben 14:54, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::He has an internet cafe chain, but I forgot the name. I don't think there's a provider yet, so if you want to create one: you're a free man! 15:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::According to this list, Technowana is a provider and you mean Butique? Ben 15:06, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I meant Butique, indeed. Technowana is a new company, and I wasn't able to check what I did exactly. It's possible it's a provider too, yes. 15:11, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just checking if it's possible to have internet on the camping. Ben 15:13, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Hi fellows, I've just made the step from Internet Explorer to Safari (Apple) for Windows. Now there is just one problem; the fonts in the edit-box on Wiki's are way to small and I can't read them... I can change the font size but not this one... 16:24, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Use IE again? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:27, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Haha :) I already fixed it 17:52, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Wat moet ik hiermee ? Twice already I got this on my userpage:6 februarie 2008 10:55 (UTC) From RoWikicity, a Wikia wiki. From RoWikicity, a Wikia wiki. What does this mean, and do I miss something, should I do something which I am not aware of ? 16:46, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Idem with me... 17:53, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::No trouble with me :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:23, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::It's a bot edit of PetruD. Totally useless and he damages a lot of pages. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:32, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I figured that out too... what's his goal?? 21:18, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Vandalism? Tagging all pages with 'utilizator' with a category? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 06:00, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, I'm sure it's not meant as vandalism... but it isn't pleasant for the users... 06:14, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I know what it is: simply trying to get as much people as possible on Wikia. He must have been reading the amount of users and wanted to even attract more users. I still think I should have a look in it. Just for fun. 06:40, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Triple poll I mad three polls, very easy to use. No editing is required, just vote! Remarks are welcome under the 'remark' section. How is the Lovian federal election system compared to the American presidential system? Better than the American presidential system. It's not better than the American, but just easier. Equal to other this. Worse than the American presidential system. How is the Lovian federal election system compared to the Dutch or Belgian systems? Better than the Belgian/Dutch system. Equal to other systems. Worse than the Belgian/Dutch system. Who of our Members of the Congress should become the future Secretary of Transportation if Patrick McKinley stops? King Dimitri I of Lovia, Dimitri Noble PM Yuri Medvedev Oos Wes Ilava, OWTB Lars Washington Somebody else Remarks Here is space for remarks. 17:14, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :I would like to take over, to create a good roads system (which I haven't seen yet in Lovia..). Alexandru 21:27, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::We (I and the Prime Minister) were thinking of a certain system: ::* A MOTC is the official Secretary of Transportation, but doesn't do anything (except some controlling) ::* Two or three citizens take over a part of the Department's tasks, such as railways, road systems, traffic, aviation... ::Then you and Pierlot, and maybe somebody else could take up some tasks. 11:41, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I like to do the task railways Pierlot 11:58, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::: That's possible. I'll have to discuss this with my Prime Minister and we'll have to make clear "regulations" on what to do and what not. 12:07, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I hope to tell you more by the end of the week. Who's somebody else :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:14, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Probably several people together, kind of kabinetchefs. 15:32, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Funny. I've voted on somebody else :) But it doesn't matter me. :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:36, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Poll (2) Do you like the start of lovian Bus ? Yes No Remarks Here you can post remarks Pierlot 12:13, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Mini topics on Lovian Bus Here can you create mini topics Pierlot 12:13, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Interwikies Connected via a UWN, but something simple like an interwiki? That's not here... May I propose tu use my bot for interwikies? I'm quite curious if it will work here too... --Oos Wes (Bès) 14:55, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :You can try. Please do not waste any pages if it doesn't work properly. 15:01, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll try :) I guess it will take some time before the first interwikies will come... Hardly any seeds and not installed (ingesteld) yet... And few pages... Maybe the first interwiki will come tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or over a week... --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:05, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Patrick McKinley Last week, Patrick McKinley resigned in Libertas. He claimed to give up all of his functions in Lovia as well. Meaning, all these functions are empty again: * Secretary of Transportation * Mayor of Kinley * Governor of Seven * MOTC Some of these functions can be taken over, but not all. * Mayor of Kinley: you can become mayor without any problem. Just buy a house in the town and start as mayor. * Governor of Seven: you can run for governor on this page. * MOTC: you can't become MOTC. This means there is just one Congressman less. * Secretary of Transportation: the King and the Prime Minister will find a solution to solve this situation. 13:07, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :I would be intreasted to become the mayor of Kinley or Governor of Seven, but when i tried to enter in the lovian politics i saw that nobody wanted me there, so....--Marius Ştefan 17:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's an incorrect conclusion. What happened at that time was caused by our laws. We could not allow you to become MOTC, because the elections were running. Though it ís possible to become mayor / governor. ::Mayor? Go to Kinley and make yourself mayor, that's all! ::Governor? Go to Forum:State elections and add yourself to the list of candidates for Seven. If you gather three votes of people living in that state, you're the governor! 17:37, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Departments Every federal secretary is asked to start up his department and to pick a place to base it. Basing it in Noble City is the easiest: because there are the most fedprops available and because all federal institutions are based there. Secretaries can choose one of these federal properties and build there department there. If you're mayor or chairman of a place, you can also dedicate a place "Federal Property" and then you can pick that place. 09:10, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Billateral conflict My dear king Dimitri I, I surprised to hear that there is a conflict in Lovia, The Kingdom of Lovia (King Dimitri I) vs. "The Free Republic Of Hurbanova" (Bucurestean and OWTB). After this, you blocked them both. Every new-formed state has its rights to get its independence, exactly as Kosovo. I can't believe that this monarchy has become a totalitary regim. I ask you to unblock them and discuss the status of "The Free Republic Of Hurbanova" at UWN. I write you this as the Adlibitan Ambassador.--Marius Ştefan 14:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Dear Ambassador. I'm glad to hear you're concerned, but a bit late. They are already unblocked for a while and I can tell them they have not been hurt in any way during their short emprisonments. The state of Lovia, our police corps and the people of Lovia saw them as a violent factor in Hurbanova and calmed them down. No unfair things have been done and we guarantee them their absolute freedom. 14:09, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::I am afraid that i don't understand. Supossing that I want to form a new republic inside Lovia, like Kosovo. How can i make it?--Marius Ştefan 14:16, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Do not do that Pierlot 14:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :: Countries are not supposed to be formed out of nothing, though it ís legally possible in Lovia. Currently you can write a proposal on forming a new nation, let a MOTC propose that in the First Chamber and let it be voted in Second Chamber. If it is accepted with an absolute majority, you have your own state. Bút, soon this will be no longer possible: a proposal to change the Constitution has been drafted and in that proposal are the following words "an indivisible nation", meaning forming new nations within the current lands is impossible. 14:24, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::: And no, we will not do that Pierlot. 14:24, 31 March 2008 (UTC) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Pierlot 14:28, 31 March 2008 (UTC) : Someone in here Loves Lovia That's a good thing. 14:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Serbia is "an indivisible nation", Lovia too. But still Kosovo exist. Here is my and adlibitan opinion: #You didn't resprect the humans rights'. Alexandru an OWTB were blocked without discussion. #Alexandru is still blocked. This affects Adlibita-Lovia relationship. # "The Free Republic Of Hurbanova" is suported by Adlibita.--Marius Ştefan 14:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :# They were fully respected. They have not been harmed and both are in still in good health. They had the right to speak. I hope you are well aware of the human rights, because every nation do has the right to be blocked, whether it is with discussion or not. :# His term will be over soon. We had to enquestion him thoroughly because he did not cooperate well. :# If Adlibita cares about our relationship, it will not support the existence of such a republic. :I hope you mean well with Adlibita and the relationship with us. Greeting, sincerely 14:39, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Why is Alexandru sill blocked. Please reply urgent!--Marius Ştefan 14:44, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::Our police will no longer keep him in custody and we'll release him soon. We kept him safe to ensure a peaceful convalescence. He will now be released, but we expect him to keep quiet when he's in Lovia for a while. He has hurt our Lovian hearts. 14:50, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::This is Lovia's last chance! If the Lovian leader doesn't unblock Alexandru, Adliita's vice-presiedent, we will break the relations with Lovia! This is not a joke! Please be wise! If you will not submit to our question, Adlibita will break the relations with Lovia. Adlbitan representant,--Marius Ştefan 15:03, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::He is already released. Hurbanova decided not to fight for independence, so please stop this thing too. We require rest to restore from this violent period and we want no problems from the Adlibitan side. 15:06, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::His IP is still blocked, like mine yesterday. --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:11, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is it? I didn't know. I'll have a look and try to solve it. 15:17, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You can't. he will be blocked untill 24 hours after the beginning of his block. --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Then he'll has to wait a while before returning. 15:38, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Let's call it the travelling time from Lovia to Adlibita :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:42, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Indeed. I don't suppose he'll return soon. Look at his replies in Adlib, Lib, Mao. He is not very "pleased". 15:45, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::: The situation is conflictic Pierlot 15:31, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, i hope there will be peace between Lovia and Adlbita. If there will be anothere event like this, there will be no more talking. Only deeds.--Marius Ştefan 17:13, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm new here. My name is George and I would like to live here. Where do I start? George Matthews 15:57, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :See User talk:George Matthews. 16:06, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Hurbanova: the story Actually, it's just a newspaper. Don't be affraid. The contents of Organization for Support of the Hurbanovan Independence is just a opsomming (ehm.. ¿list?) of a few facts, nothing to be affraid of. Currently, Hurbanova itself looks too instable to become indepent. --Oos Wes (Bès) 17:40, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Hurbanova:free? My dear king, I have a propoasal. Organization for Support of the Hurbanovan Independence is going to declare Hurbanova independent from Lovia. I don't know the exact name but it will. This is a message of peace, not war! This is what I offer: #The King of Lovia will allways have a seat in the Parliament of Hurbanova BUT only that! #Hurbanova will be independent from Lovia, but every wish of Lovia for using its roads or its railways will be accepted. #Hurbanova will be rulled by a president, helped by a Parliament and a Prime-minister. #Hurbanova and Lovia will be friends. I beg you not to block me because this will end any relation between Adlibita and Lovia for EVER! This is true. I wait a response. Yours,--Marius Ştefan 10:30, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Power to the people! ::Well?--Marius Ştefan 10:56, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Do not do that Pierlot 10:58, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::I don't care about your opinion. You are not a citzen of Hurbanova. I am intresting in the opinion of your and my King, Dimitri. Be wainting...--Marius Ştefan 10:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :: I am now an citizen of Hubanova:Do not declare Hubanova independent Pierlot 11:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::You will be declared the first nongrata pearson of the new state, Hurbanova.--Marius Ştefan 11:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : You are now banned in Train Village (and Muza) Pierlot 11:17, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, my company will not dezvolt in your tiny little towns (or willages). Vive le Free Republic Of Hurbanova!--Marius Ştefan 11:19, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::That means Hurbanova will be independent!--Marius Ştefan 11:24, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::: You are the Devil Pierlot 11:26, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, God...I am sick of this....--Marius Ştefan 11:28, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::: There is now a Anti-Ştefan House in Train Vllage Pierlot 11:32, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! Lol =))....--Marius Ştefan 11:36, 2 April 2008 (UTC) We do not accept this message. Every action against the state of Lovia will be punished severly. 11:37, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : Which message Pierlot 11:39, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :: We will not accept this message from Marius, declaring independence. 11:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I understood your opinion. If I were you, I would did the same thing. Nice, but nevertheless inefiicient.--Marius Ştefan 11:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Pierlot 11:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::At least, i have to recognise you have honour, my dear King Dimitri.--Marius Ştefan 11:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) As said before: Hurbanova will not become independent immediately if the king gives an autonome state to Oceana. I'll soon write the state law of Oceana, I promise (but as we all know I forget anything so remind me of it) --Oos Wes (Bès) 14:37, 2 April 2008 (UTC) This is getting really bad. Therefore Aesopos and Perle decided to try and fight this fire respectfully. Please communicate with each other. Dialogue is the best way to communicate. 07:40, 3 April 2008 (UTC) What's happening? I can't enter the main page, or the page with the recent changes. The edit-section titles are gone, and everything doesn't work as it should work. Alexandru 14:17, 2 2008 (UTC) :No problems with my things. --Oos Wes (Bès) 14:29, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Leaving the UWN Hereby, I, Vice of Adlibita, want to inform you about the following: :Adlibita and Mäöres have left the UWN This in protest against the Lovian Kingdom. The Adlibitan state feels it's being attacked by Lovia, because the vice has been in the Lovian prison ánd the ambassador is right now in the Lovian prison, while the reasons aren't good enough to put somebody in prison. The Vice was without a discussion/an informing message put in prison, while Pierlot was doing the same thing and didn't get even a warning. The ambassador didn't use any swearing, while he has been kept for already 2 days because of "swearing", while Pierlot said Fuck Stefan, he gets only a warning. Later, Pierlot has also been blocked for three days, after a following discussion. By this, Adlibita thinks the human rights ánd the Adlibitan state have been attacked by the Lovian Kingdom. Maores is leaving in protest against the great power of the king, which "rules the country for 100%", while Adlibita leaves because of this attack. :Adlibita, Maores, and Cettatie will break the current relationship with Lovia. Adlibita claims the freedom of the Adlibitan ambassador to call him back to Adlibita, if this doesn't happen, there will be a war. The Adlibitan Vice, Alexandru 13:26, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :I answered on uwn.wikia, please comment over there to hold the discussion together. 17:33, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK. Because you're the UWN president, I want to ask you if you could put a link to the UWN discussion in the pubs of Lovia, Libertas and Adlibita ;-) Alexandru 21:07, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Idea Hurbanova will be deletet in Lovia, but for we delete it we copy whole Hurbanova to Maores or Adlibita?Bob I 15:38, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :WTF?! Lekker geïnformeerd ben jij :-S Alexandru 15:39, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Tell me about what I need to be informed...Bob I 15:42, 3 April 2008 (UTC) *Hurbanova declares itself independent *OWTB = blocked without a discussion/an informing message, while the reason was adding wrong information *I'm putting the recent history back, while Pierlot is deleting it. I'm getting busted for "edit war", while Pierlot remains free *Discussions here, discussions there, in Adlibita, in Maores, in Libertas, etc *Marius, the Adlibitan ambassador, claims my freedom. After fighting for my freedom, he gets a fight with Pierlot who shouts "Fuck Stefan". Marius gets blocked because of swearing - but he didn't swear :-S - while Pierlot gets only a warning. Later on, he is blocked too. *Adlibita thinks this is against the human rights. In the constitution, there is no law against independence declarations, while the blocks weren't done 100% sincerely. Adlibita sees this as an attack, because both men in prison are Adlibitan, and doesn't like this king abusing his power (he has 100% power, like he said on IRC). *Maores and Adlibita decide to leave the UWN, in protest against the king And about your message in Libertas: *We do have a party, named Better Lovia *And OWTB has participated twice at elections, for the state and for MOTC. Adlibitan-Lovian Conflict Please, I want to ask all UWN Citizens to participate at this discussion. Alexandru 12:10, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Alexandru 15:51, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Pierlot Any idea why I can no longer edit the OP from User:Pierlot? 07:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Hahaha. I know why, just wait a sec.. Alexandru 07:27, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Why was that ? 08:04, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::Pierlot had placed hundreds of s on his talk page, making it to heavy to load in time. Al deleted most, to make it faster in loading again. 08:08, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::O dear, and I supported him in this, thought it looked really attractive. Sorry will remember this. BTw, glad you'r back in town ! Was afraid you hade run off after all this messing around last week with nearly everyone revolting. 08:12, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You shouldn't feel sorry about the naranja-thing. You know, I like naranjas too and a little "folieke" should be possible too. Of course I'm back :-) Wednesday I was SO sick of this thing that I decided to stay away for a while, even cutting off my internet. Thursday I went to Holland (Rotterdam), so I couldn't surf anymore anyway. I returned yesterday, observed every edit first and then started all over. I can't miss my beloved Lovia 08:22, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Neither can I. But talking about folieke, do you like the idea of the Sandwichbar? 08:53, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Which sandwichbar? 08:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC)